


The Red Room

by ShadowTrooper1414



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, Borderline Child Abuse, Cruel treatment, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Killing, M/M, Modern Assassins, PTSD Victor Nikiforov, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Room Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrooper1414/pseuds/ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is many things. An actor, a dancer, a skater. Underneath those qualities are the qualities of an assassin. A particular organization takes note of this when at only age five, he kills the person who took his parents from him. Things are different for him from there on out. Viktor has no idea who he is beyond that red room. What happens on a mission will change that philosophy forever.





	The Red Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahari/gifts).



> **ORIGINAL RED ROOM CHALLENGE BELONGS TO[Tahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahari/pseuds/Tahari). GO CHECK THEM OUT!**
> 
>  
> 
> Understand that most things will be in Russian when in Viktor's POV and in Japanese when in Yuuri's POV unless specified otherwise.
> 
> The prologue is pretty short, but actual chapters will be longer.

It's not like he wanted to do it. It just happened. One moment he was walking home with his parents. The next they were on the ground, blood pooling under their slowly cooling bodies.

It's not like he planned to do it. He just did it. The switchblade he knew his father always carried. It was suddenly in his hand. He saw the person. They had a knife in their hand and a terrified expression on their face.

"I-I didn't mean to!" The person looked around frantically before letting their gaze settle on him. They were covered in blood, just like he was. "I just wanted to get some money for once!"

It's not like he didn't understand what the person meant. The town he lived in was a poor coastal one. They didn't have much money at the best of times. He hadn't lived through the worst yet.

It's not like he was looking for it. It just entered his path. He had the switchblade in his hand. He flipped it out. He slowly approached the person, taking each step carefully. He didn't want to step on his parents' bodies. He didn't want to walk through their blood.

It's not like he knew the repercussions of his actions. It was just something he had to do now. This person had ruined his happiness in the blink of an eye. He'd end their life just as quickly.

It's not like he wanted to do it. It just happened. The switchblade found it's way into the person's stomach. He shoved it in as hard as he could.

It's not like he was tall enough to reach something vital. It still killed them. He enjoyed every second of it. It was almost scary. Almost.

It's not like he planned to do it. He just did it. They were dead. He fell to his knees as a sudden rush of emotion hit him. He just killed someone! And he liked it! Vomit surged up. He didn't stop it or try to swallow it down.

It's not like he knew how. He was alone now. There was no one to take care of him. He was alone. Or, that's what he thought, at least.

Until _they_ approached him. He had no choice but to accept.

"Welcome to the Red Room."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed so far! New chapter will be out at some point within the next year.


End file.
